narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Konoha Military Police Force (Para)
|image name=Police Force Base.png |english=Konoha Military Police Force |unnamed team=No |kanji=木ノ葉警務部隊 |romaji=Konoha Keimu Buta |literal=Tree Leaf Military Police Force |other=Leaf Police Force |leaders= ~previously, Seto Uchiha |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The Konoha Military Police Force is — as the name suggests — the policing organization of . Initially believed to have been founded by the , in actuality, it was founded by the , and was given to the Uchiha as a sign of trust and good faith between the Senju and themselves. believed, however, that this was just a method of ostracizing them from the village, due to the prison being built in the organization's building, which was also located on the Uchiha's compound, as well as distancing the Uchiha from taking part in the actual governing of Konoha since the police force would require them to be neutral parties. A few members, such as Setsuna, also came to believe that this was the true motive behind the organisation, and tried to rebel as a result. Tobirama, however, dismissed this notion and stated he did this in order to keep the Uchiha's emotions in check and have the village benefit from their dedication at the same time. The force naturally consisted of mostly Uchiha clan members before their because — as Itachi Uchiha put it — only strong shinobi were capable of bringing other shinobi to justice. The last known leader of this organisation was Fugaku Uchiha. It is unknown what officially happened to the organisation after Itachi himself massacred the clan. In the anime, however, it was noted by the village's leaders that in future, members should be chosen via open selection instead of sticking to a single clan. The Konoha Military Police's purpose was to maintain the law in the village, regarded as "elite shinobi who monitor fellow shinobi." They did not have the authority of arresting members without a warrant, as Anbu directly report to the . The symbol of the organization was a four-point star with the crest of the Uchiha clan embedded into the centre and the attire of the police force consisted of the standard Konoha-nin attire with the symbol of the police force emblazoned on the shoulders instead of the regular symbol. In the aftermath of the , the and Hokage stopped the police from exposing the identities of everyone connected to , which ultimately lead to backlash ten years afterwards. As the the Uchiha clan began to slowly increase its numbers and resurrect itself, the organization was once again entrusted to them by the Hokage, culminating in the appointment of Seto Uchiha as the newest chief of police. During the course of Konoha's sweeping modernization movement, the police force began to use more effective, science-based methods of solving crimes, and found a greater range of technology at its disposal. Its recently developed forensics department has grown considerably, and is considered to be very advanced in comparison to the police forces of other villages. Wardrobe Originally, as described above, the police force's uniform consisted of the standard Konoha uniform, with the organization's symbol replacing that of Uzushiogakure's on the sleeves. The force's updated standard uniform consists of a black , underneath which a long-sleeved grey shirt and grey pants are worn. Both sleeves on the undershirt are emblazoned with the orginazation's four-point star symbol. Frequently, protective shin guards are worn with the uniform. Members of the force may also choose to wear an armband denoting their rank within the organization. Rankings Chief The chief is responsible for the entire police force. Every rank below the chief answers to him/her. All awards, recognitions, promotions, and firings within the force are approved by the chief of police. Supervisory positions report daily to the chief. Currently, the chief of police is the Uchiha clan head, Seto Uchiha. Deputy Chief The second highest rank within the force, the deputy chief assists the chief of police in his/her duties. Ultimately, the chief of police has the final say in any and all decisions, but the deputy chief holds considerable power and influence in the organization. Often, the chief makes decisions with their counsel in mind. Colonel Colonels bridge the gap between individual units in the force. Each unit captain/lieutenant is supervised and directed by the colonels. They also are responsible for doling out cases/missions to each individual unit, as well as hiring and assigning new recruits. Captain The captains are individual unit leaders, responsible for overseeing their squad and ultimately held accountable for their squad's successes and failures. Lieutenant Ordinarily, lieutenants are subordinate to the unit captain, often acting as the secondary leader in a unit. However, if there are not enough shinobi in the force holding the rank of captain, lieutenants will serve as acting unit leaders until more captains are available. Detective Detectives are the shinobi that make up most investigative units. They are the senior foot soldiers of the force, having proven their worth by serving at the lower officer rank. Officer The introductory rank of the police force. Officers are often assigned to the most low-risk, inconsequential cases that the force handles. Most officers are young shinobi new to the force; it is uncommon for a skilled member of the force to remain at the officer rank for long. Members Notes *Much of this information, and the wording of such, regarding the police force was drawn from our mother's site, . *If interested in having your character join this organization, please contact Para through Discord.